Free Kiss
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: Demyx loses a bet to Axel and for his punishment must stand outside with a sign around his neck and has to stay out there until someone kisses him. Demyx/Zexion


The sky was cleared of all clouds, the sun shining bright, beaming down and warming the sand. People covered the majority of the sand, lounging, building sand castles, or playing volleyball and other games. They also ran into the cooled water of the ocean that raised and crashed down nearly constantly, jumping over the short waves closest to shore and swimming under the bigger ones further out. Some people were collecting seashells or searching for sand crabs. In conclusion, it was a perfect day for the beach.

Only problem, Demy wasn't able to enjoy it. Instead he was stuck standing on the sidewalk that separated the beach from the small shops and restaurants, his back to the cooled water and warm sand that called his name, inviting him to run over and enjoy himself. But he couldn't, all because of a bet he lost to Axel. And now his punishment was to stand on the sidewalk with a sign around his neck, a sign that said, "Free Kiss." He wasn't allowed to leave until he got a kiss from someone.

At first he was mostly okay with this punishment, but that was earlier this morning. That was a few hours ago and now it was getting hotter and hotter out and his feet were beginning to tire from standing. Demyx desperately wanted to turn and run into the ocean, just to get some relief from the sun, but knew he couldn't – not yet at least.

All that aside, this whole thing was starting to really hurt his ego. Demyx considered himself fairly handsome and he was very confident with himself, but now he's been standing with the "Free Kiss," sign for hours and his confident was quickly fading. And to add to it, Axel and a few more friends were at a small coffee shop to keep an eye on Demyx – they were watching him all these hours getting dismissed by the hundreds of people who have walked pass.

Demyx sighed, his shoulders falling as he looked around out of boredom. He glanced over his shoulder to look at the beach behind him, but his eyes caught something – or rather someone – else. There was a boy sitting on a nearby bench, along with a few others his age who Demyx assumed were his friends. The boy was watching the blond and once he was caught, quickly turned away and back to listen to his friends.

After a few more minutes, the boy and his friends got up from the bench and left, walking pass Demyx. The boy looked at the blond once more as he passed. Demyx in turn quickly smiled, hoping maybe he could get him to stop and kiss him – for this boy to be his way out of this punishment. Unfortunately he didn't stop to kiss him, instead looking away and leaving with his friends. Demyx sighed again. For all he knew the boy probably wasn't even somewhat interested. He couldn't read the other's thoughts by the way he looked at him.

More time passed and soon Demyx was approached by Axel. He was hoping that the redhead would be coming to tell him that he could stop now, but those hopes were lost once he saw Axel was holding a thick black marker. Grabbing the sign around the blonde's neck, the redhead quickly wrote something despite Demyx's objections before setting it back down and pocketing the marker. He gave a quick wink and smirk to Demyx before going back to the others. Looking down at the sign, Demyx saw that it now read, "Free Kiss. I'm desperate." He sighed once more, sending a glare in Axel's direction, knowing well that he was watching from his table by the window.

A few minutes passed and Demyx felt his phone in his pocket vibrate. He pulled it and opened the text from Axel. _'Take your shirt off. It'll help you cool down and may even get someone to kiss you.'_ Demy didn't reply, still somewhat angry with the redhead, but he did have a point. The blond removed the sign in order to quickly take off his shirt and set it down on his backpack – which was mostly filled with water and food – by his feet. Axel was right – he instantly felt better without his shirt. Demyx put the sign back on and waited.

He kept waiting, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He then decided to keep himself busy by watching people who walked along the boardwalk. While doing so he spotted something interesting – it was the boy from earlier. He was standing outside a shop a few doors down with one of the friends he was with. The girl was gone, probably in the shop, the boys waiting for her. He wasn't watching Demyx this time, but the blond must've ended up watching the other because he saw the boy's friend hit his arm and point in Demyx's direction. The boy then turned and quickly found Demyx, looking at him briefly before turning away again.

Demyx then decided that it was probably rude and weird to keep watching him, so he turned his body slightly away and kept his sight in the other direction. He remained like that for a while, calming down and momentarily forgetting what he was doing. That was until a voice spoke up behind him, making him jump slightly.

He turned to see who had spoken to him and was surprised to see it was the boy he's seen twice now. He blinked, looking down at him since he only came up to the blonde's chin. Then he began to stare. He stared because even though he could tell that the boy was attractive from afar, he hadn't expected him to _this_ attractive up close.

After the blond didn't reply, the boy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes before calling his attention back.

"Oh sorry," Demyx said. "I didn't hear what you first said."

"I just asked why your sign now says desperate," the boy replied. "What was wrong with your original sign?"

"It wasn't working," Demyx answered. "So my friend put the 'I'm desperate' on the sign."

"Why did your friend do that?" the boy asked, tilting his head.

"Because I lost our bet," he said and before the other could ask, quickly explained. "We had a bet and I lost, so my punishment is to stand out here with this sign until someone kisses me."

"Just one kiss?" the boy asked to clarify. He received a nod from the blond. "How long have you been out here?"

"All day," Demyx answered. The boy remained silent for a moment, looking the blond up and down. "Look, you can totally say no to this, but if you can, it'd be great if you –"

"I'll kiss you," the boy said, cutting Demyx off.

His words took the blond off guard, having not expected him to agree. "Really?"

"Yes really," the boy confirmed.

"Great. So, um, how should we," Demyx started, but was cut off once again, except this time by the boy's lips on his. He blinked before fully realizing what was happening and quickly kissed back, worried that the boy would pull away soon to make the kiss quick. Surprisingly though the boy didn't, and when Demyx was kissing back, the boy wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Demyx then took that as his chance to wrap his own arms around the other's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss by licking and biting the boy's bottom lip. That earned him a small noise from the shorter boy and he smirked with satisfaction. After a few more seconds, the two parted.

Demyx smiled down at the other. "Wow," he breathed out with a light laugh. "Thanks, for that."

"No problem," the boy replied.

"I have a couple questions though."

"And they are?"

"What's your name and is there a chance I can get your number?"

"Zexion," he answered, "and sure."

"Hello Zexion, I'm Demyx," the blond replied with a smile. "And I must apologize because it seems that I have a third question."

"What is it?"

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked.

"You may," Zexion answered. With that, Demyx tightened his grip around Zexion's waist, bringing him closer before leaning down only to be met with hands to stop him. "Hold on," Zexion said, taking the sign that was still around the blonde's neck and removing it, dropping it on the ground before returning his arms to their place around Demyx's neck. "That's better," he said and kissed Demyx, the kiss immediately returned.

* * *

><p>Setting down his phone, Roxas looked up to reply to Axel's question of whether or not he wanted something to drink or eat from the shop they were still sitting at. "No thanks, I'm good," he said, turning his head to check on Demyx, only to see him talking to someone. "Axel wait," he called out, blindly reaching out before grabbing his friend's arm.<p>

"Hm, what, did you change your mind?" the redhead asked.

"No, look," Roxas answered, pulling Axel back to his seat and closer to the window. The blond then pressed a finger from his free hand against the glass, pointing to their friend.

"Oh shit," Axel muttered once he saw what Roxas was showing him. He quickly sat back then, leaning towards the window to watch. "Do you think he'll actually get a kiss from him?" The redhead's question was answered almost as soon as he asked it, but not from Roxas. Instead it was answered by the boy talking to Demyx, who leaned up and kissed the blond, completely catching him by surprise. "Well, that answers that," Axel said.

Roxas nodded in response, watching their friend who was still kissing the boy. "Oh my god," he said.

"Lucky bastard," Axel muttered as the two parted.

"Jealous?" Roxas questioned, turning back to the redhead.

"What? No," he said, lying. Looking back he saw the two kissing again. "Okay, maybe a little," he admitted. "Come on, let's go separate the two."

"Right behind you," Roxas said, grabbing his phone and following.

* * *

><p>So, I've been wanting to write a short something, and even though this isn't exactly what I had in mind, it was the one thing I could do that wouldn't take too much of my time. That being said, it's not my best work and I apologize for any typosmissing words. Reviews?


End file.
